I Get Off
by Elly1212
Summary: One Shot. Based on Halestorm's I get off. Spencer watches Ashley get undressed through her window.


_**Random Idea popped in my head after reading a story on here called Bet U Wish U You Had Me Back. Not too proud of it but what are your thoughts? **_

_**

* * *

**_

Spencer's POV

She had just moved in, less than 2 weeks ago, and I can't believe she has turned me into such a pervert!

I think I should explain this, before you get anymore confused.

Ashley Davies, my new neighbor just moved in next to my boyfriend's house. I recently decided to move  
in with him, since he had proposed. It seemed like the right thing to do.

One morning, I see that a beautiful, black Mustang decides to park in the driveway next to our house. A  
large U-Haul truck following suit. A rather attractive, curly haired brunette steps out and I can't help but  
stare from my porch. She is way too good-looking to be working as a director for some company. She  
should be the rock star in the music video, not the one behind the damn camera!

She's in a simple white vest, showing off bits and pieces of a creamy colored bra and mid-thigh denim  
shorts. I give Aiden a look and he's probably thinking the same thing I am.

**HOT**

We get off our lawn chairs and we walk over. Aiden had told me something about a new neighbor, but  
I guess his guy brain forgot to mention it was a hottie. He, being the nice guy he is, told her that he  
would help her move in when she bought the house a month ago.

I don't recall offering my help. But whatever.

"Hey Ashley!" my darling fiance says as I follow him to her front yard

She turns around and looks at us. As she lets go of a box, she flashes us a smile.

One word: **BEAUTIFUL**

"Hi Aiden, how are you?" she says as she wipes imaginary dust on her shorts

"I'm good, and ready to help"

"Thanks, I could use the help, there's only one moving guy and he isn't too thrilled about the fact he  
has to move in all my furniture"

"You could say that again" said the moving guy appearing out of nowhere.

He was older. I assume in his late 40's. Big and tall with a mustache sitting on his lip. An old red  
baseball cap, covering his graying hair and a tank top showing that age hadn't harmed his strength.

"Hey Nate, this is Aiden and he's gonna help you out..."

"Hey young man, nice to know courtesy isn't too hard to find in this neighborhood" he said sticking  
out his huge hand

"No problem" he said shaking it

"And who might this beautiful blonde be beside you Aiden?" Ashley said smiling at me

"Oh sorry, Ashley this is my girlfriend and future wife, Spencer" he said as he moved to the side,  
acknowledging the fact I existed for the first time since we walked over.

"Hey....how are..." before I could finish my sentence he interrupts saying: "She's also here more  
than happy to help out"

I am?

"Thank you so much, Spencer, I know this isn't your idea of a great saturday morning" she said  
as she rolled her eyes

"Don't worry about it. I more than glad to help out" I said, almost too excited

Almost.

"Well lets get started then" said Nate clasping his hands together.

Nate and Aiden began with the huge furniture, while Ashley and I handled the smaller things like  
her huge music collection, her clothes, her DVD's.

We were in the living room putting some of her CD's away, when I noticed she was a huge fan of  
Purple Venom. She was opening a couple boxes and looking through them when I decided to ask:  
"So...you like Purple Venom?"

"Huh?" She looked back at me

I showed her the CD and she smiled "Yeah, I loved them. I heard them as a kid"

"Me too! I loved them, too bad about the lead singer.... Raiffe Davies"

Davies  
Ashley Davies  
Too much of a coincidence  
I made the connection. I looked at Ashley.

"Davies? Ashley... was he... your father? I'm so sorry I didn't mean...."

She lifted her hands, closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't say another word, it was 5 years ago. I'm  
over it. I miss him, but it's ok." She ran her fingers through her dark locks and said "Now come on  
an make sure those guys aren't just sitting on the couch instead of moving it"

I followed her.

For some odd reason, that simple answer she gave me about her father made me want to know  
more about our new neighbor.

A lot more.

It was a very good morning. After a few hours of sharing a few laughs with Ashley and learning a  
couple new things from her, we were done. Aiden invited Ashley and Nate over for a drink. It was  
scorching and we were all in need of a cold beer.

An hour later, Nate left saying he had to go pick up his Aunt from the airport and Ashley said she  
had to go to work. I was sad to see them go. I liked Ashley. It was comforting she was close by.

After they left, I took a quick shower and fell asleep almost instantly.

I wake up around 10 pm because Aiden wakes me up to tell me he's leaving for work. He had the  
night shift at the emergency room. So because I had slept the entire afternoon, I was wide awake.  
I laid in bed and thought that some mindless entertainment might make me fall asleep.

I was wrong.

After flipping through 200 channels on our TV, I gave up and decided to surf the net for a bit. As I  
watched a few music videos on YouTube, I heard the engine of a car come closer and closer and  
finally turn off. I rolled the computer chair, looked through my blinds and saw that Ashley had come  
home from work.

**11:12PM**

It was getting late. I debated on going downstairs for a late night snack. That cake from my mom's  
birthday sounded really good right now. As I turned to get some chocolate goodness, I noticed that  
Ashley turned on her bedroom light.

I could see her silhouette through her white curtains. She opened them and I felt my eyes widen.

She had begun to get undressed...

She was just in a tight pair of black denim jeans and a lacey red bra. I know I shouldn't be staring,  
but I really couldn't help myself. I really did try to leave but I couldn't. I had a perfect view of the  
brunette from my small office. Her windows faced mine and I could see right into her house.

She went into a different room and I assume she was going to take a shower cause I saw her grab  
a towel and few pieces of clothing from her closet. She took off her jeans and she was left in just pink  
boy shorts. I saw that she had a small tattoo on her smaller back as well as another on her shoulder.  
They were hard to make out, but I did recognize that the one on her shoulder was a rainbow colored  
peace sign.

Her back faced me and I saw her take off her bra.

Her bare back faced me, and I noticed my throat had become dry and my hands had begun to get clammy.  
It had also become really hot in my office.

Was my air on?

I quickly turned on my fan with the remote, only to look back and notice that Ashley had closed her  
curtains and that her lights were off.

Damn it.

Not only had I worked up a sweat but lets just say that my forehead wasn't the only thing that was slightly  
moist.

Yes. I, Spencer Carlin had become a "Peeping Tom". Every night Aiden left for work, I would stay on the  
computer waiting for Ashley to come home. She would always walk around her house partially clothed  
and I loved to see her walk around in just a towel. One time, I could have sworn she smirked when she  
decided to close her bedroom curtains after taking her pants off.

I had never seen anything more than what I saw the first night. If I didn't know any better. I would think  
she was a tease. But I doubt it. I'm not sure what had attracted me so much to watching Ashley's little  
shows. They weren't anything out of the ordinary she just took off her clothes rather slowly and I watched.  
I'm not complaining at all though. I haven't gotten any loving from Aiden in months and if watching Ashley  
helps me get though my sexual frustrations

So be it.

I never knew that self pleasure could be so satisfying.

**11:02PM**

Ashley should be home soon. Time for the show to begin. Finally, I get to have a little fun tonight

_**

* * *

**_

Ashley's POV

I drove home after a long day. I was tired and I needed to get home already. I've had a hectic day, dealing  
with underage Britney Spears wannabe's. I mean, I'm no pop star, but why would you want to be anything  
close to that?

Teenagers are just getting crazier every generation.

I blame the internet.

I was finally on my block and I quickly pulled into my drive way. I smiled know what was to come my way  
as soon as I walked in my house.

I rested my head on my steering wheel as I turned the car off. I chucked a bit and rolled my eyes.

I couldn't believe I was doing this again. The first night was a complete and total accident. I closed the curtains  
as soon as I realized she was watching but the nights that followed were just plain fun. I really couldn't help  
myself. I could see her blue eyes and the want. It was so enticing I had to do it again and again

Tonight was going to be different.

_**

* * *

**_

Spencers POV

Where the heck is she?! Her car already turned off like a full 3 minutes ago!!!!

**-DING DONG-**

What the hell? Who could it be now? I run downstairs and open the door. There she is.  
She's smirking at me. She takes a step forward and I take a step back. She says:

**You don't know that I know**  
**You watch me every night**

'She knows?!' I begin to panic

**And I just can't resist the urge  
To stand here in the light**

She's undoing her belt still stepping further into my house, I just cant move right now.

**Your greedy eyes upon me  
And then I come undone  
I could close the curtain  
But this is too much fun**

She slam the front door shut. I'm dead.

**I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want**  
**But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
The kind of love we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off... **

She passes me and begins to go up the stairs. Not a word has been spoken. Im too much in  
shock to say anything. She just goes up the stairs, when she finally reaches the top, she turns  
giving me this look saying: 'follow me.'

I do. She sticks out her hand and I grab it as she continues to speak:

**There's so much left unspoken  
Between the two of us  
**  
We are in my bedroom, and she's......unbuttoning her blouse.  
FUCK  
**  
It's so much more exciting  
To look when you can't touch**

She continues to lead me closer to my bed. In one swift motion, I find myself on all fours. She  
pushed me down to the floor.

**You could say I'm different  
And maybe I'm a freak**

She sits on my bed and smiles at me. My body has a mind of its own, we are being drawn together  
like magnets and I like it. She's sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me to get closer. I walk on  
me knees and I reach her. We are so close I can feel her breath on my lips

**But I know how to twist you  
To bring you to your knees**

All of a sudden she grabbs the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss. A passion filled pulls back  
slightly and harshley says:

**I get off on you  
Getting off on me**  
**Give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
**  
I bring myself up and push her down. I find my self straddling her, Im not waiting for her this time, her  
bottoms are coming off.

I need skin to skin contact.  
NOW  
**  
It's a give and take  
The kind of love we make  
When your line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off  
**  
I hover over over and look at the lust in her eyes matches the one I have. We are both almost completely  
exposed to each other. During this entire time, I had began to strip as well. We are now on my bed, almost  
nude, looking at each other with such want**  
**  
**What you don't know  
What you can't see  
Is what I do for you  
I do for me  
**  
There is no love here. Just passion-filled need.

**I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
I give you what you want.. **

I crush our lips together in need of more contact. I pin her hands over her head and bring our bodies, if  
possible, even closer. Her chest is rising into mine and her hips are as well. My need has to be fed now

**I get off on you**  
Lips on lips

**Getting off on me**  
Skin on skin

**Give you what you want**  
Her nails digging into my back

**But nothing is for free**  
My hands on her hips  
**  
It's a give and take**  
Her mouth on my pulse point

**The kind of love we make**  
Ravishing my neck and chest

**When your line is crossed  
**Stomach

**I get off**  
Hips

**I get off  
**I'm not shocked anymore. She turned me on and she's going to help me get off.  
And I think shes going to do one heck of a job.

* * *

**_I know its rushed, but I had to post it before I regretted it._**


End file.
